That's Love
by HanRiver
Summary: Hei, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa selalu ada orang yang memandangimu tanpa sepengetahuanmu?/Hei, sadarkah kau bahwa kau adalah wanita satu-satunya yang dapat menarik perhatianku?/Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Itu hal konyol/Tak kenal maka tak sayang. Pribahasa itu terpatahkan olehmu/Chapter 1 : Sakura's POV/Chapter 2 : Sasuke's POV. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Hei, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa selalu ada orang yang memandangimu tanpa sepengetahuanmu?

**.**

**That's Love**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**SasuSaku Alternate Universe Fiction **

**.**

**Bad diction, ooc, typo(s), and etc **

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**.**

**Enjoy it~**

**.**

Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Aku pikir itu hal konyol. Mana mungkin seseorang akan jatuh cinta tanpa saling mengenal terlebih dahulu. Sungguh orang-orang yang berpikiran sempit yang bisa percaya mitos itu.

Itu pikiranku dulu. Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Sebelum kau mematahkan prinsipku yang menentang sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kau dengan mudahnya mengunci atensiku, mengenalkan debaran asing menyejukkan yang terus mengganggu pikiranku, memberi kehangatan pada hatiku, walau hatimu sendiri beku seperti es.

.

Kita bertemu pada tes penerimaan siswa baru. Aku dengan bodohnya melupakan alat tulis menulis di rumah, membuatku menoleh ke sana-sini dengan pandangan panik dan gelisah. Kau yang duduk bertepatan di sebelahku pasti terganggu dengan gerakan gelisahku, sehingga kau menjulurkan sebuah pensil dan penghapus untukku. Aku menolak, tentu saja. Kita tak saling mengenal dan aku tidak ingin merepotkan dirimu. Tapi kala itu kau berkata dengan dingin, "jangan gagal hanya dengan hal konyol seperti itu."

Sampai saat itu kau terus menarik perhatianku. Aku memerhatikanmu, memerhatikan segala gerak-gerikmu. Kau bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Kau minim ekspresi. Kau suka bermain basket. Kau populer. Kau suka tomat karena selalu memesan makanan dengan unsur tomat di kantin. Kau selalu berdiam diri di atap sekolah, mungkin untuk bersembunyi dari _fans-fans_-mu yang senantiasa mengejarmu. Kau pintar, terbukti dari hasil tes dan ulangan-ulangan harianmu. Kau berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Kau tak tertarik dengan hal yang dinamakan cinta. Dari segala informasi tentangmu yang telah kukumpulkan, dapat disimpulkan bahwa kau perfeksionis. Kau adalah titisan Tuhan yang nyaris mendekati kata sempurna. Satu kekuranganmu ; kau tak terlalu pandai bersosialisasi.

Karena kekuranganmu itulah jarang orang yang dapat berbicara denganmu. Kau pun hanya selalu bersama Uzumaki Naruto karena dia merupakan temanmu sejak kecil. Kau tidak pernah mengobrol dengan wanita, bahkan saat kau menerima pernyataan cinta dari mereka, kau hanya berkata 'aku sedang tak ingin pacaran' lalu pergi begitu saja.

Kau dingin. Karena itulah orang-orang segan padamu. Faktor lainnya adalah karena kau berasal dari keluarga Uchiha. Siapa yang tak kenal Uchiha? Aku berani bertaruh seluruh penduduk Jepang tahu nama perusahaan sukses tersebut.

Ah, tahukah kau, Sasuke? Kalau aku masih menyimpan pensil dan penghapus yang kau berikan. Aku selalu membawanya ke sekolah, berharap dapat mengembalikannya padamu dan berucap terimakasih. Aku tak sempat mengatakannya sebab dulu kau langsung pulang begitu saja setelah tes selesai. Sampai sekarang tak ada ruang bagiku untuk berbicara denganmu.

Kau selalu menghilang, pergi dan muncul begitu saja. Aku sangat senang saat ternyata jadwal olahraga kita sama. Sehingga aku mempunyai waktu untuk memandangimu selain jam istirahat. Sungguh, Sasuke. Aku sangat jatuh cinta padamu.

Ciit! Ciiit! SRAK!

"_Two point! _Kelas A!"

"Kyaaaa! Kyaaa! Sasuke! _Kakkoi~_!"

Aku juga ikut tersenyum saat kau berhasil memasukkan bola dengan _dunk_ yang membuat para wanita menjerit histeris. Walau kelasku kalah, namun aku begitu puas memandangi aksimu. Sasuke … tidakkah kau sadar akan perasaan ini? Ah. Aku sungguh bodoh. Bagaimana dia menyadarinya sedangkan aku tak pernah berbicara padanya?

Dari jauh, aku dapat melihat salah satu teman sekelasmu memberimu handuk. Dia seorang wanita, kalau tidak salah namanya Shion. Tapi kau langsung menolak dan mengambil handukmu sendiri di tasmu. Penolakanmu itu membuatku lega. Ah, aku sungguh jahat. Maafkan aku yang senang ini, Shion.

.

"S-Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Langkahku terhenti saat aku mendengar namamu. Aku langsung mengambil tempat di balik semak-semak. Aku menyipitkan mataku, melihat seorang gadis berambut merah berhadapan denganmu.

"Maaf, aku tidak ingin berpacaran." Kau berucap dingin, seperti biasanya. Tanpa mendengar perkataan gadis itu lebih lanjut, kau pergi begitu saja. Gadis itu, kalau tidak salah namanya Tayuya. Salah satu primadona di sekolah ini. Aku tertawa kecut dalam hati. Primadona saja ditolak, bagaimana denganku yang tergolong makhluk 'kecil' di sekolah?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Jantungku nyaris melompat saat kau memandangiku yang sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Aaahh … aku malu sekali. Apakah dia tahu kalau aku sedang mengintipnya? Terlebih, posisiku yang sedang berjongkok ini pasti sangat aneh.

Aku tertawa kikuk. Aku sangat gugup karena ini pertama kalinya kau berbicara padaku sejak tes masuk itu. Dan itu sudah setengah tahun berlalu. Berarti sudah setengah tahun juga aku pendam perasaan ini. "A-aku …" Sungguh. Aku malu sekali berbicara denganmu. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Apakah terlalu banyak yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu sehingga semua kata-kata itu tersumbat di dalam tenggorokanku?

"Kau … ah. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Suaramu terdengar lagi. Wajahku memerah.

"A-ah. I-iya. Kita bertemu saat tes penerimaan siswa baru." Kenapa aku sekarang jadi mirip dengan Hyuuga Hinata? Berbicara dengan wajah memerah serta nada gagap. Oh Tuhaaaan! Tolonglah hambamu ini. Aku sangat senang. Dadaku berkecamuk, perasaan aneh membuatku sangat ingin meremas dadaku. Perasaan senang maksimal yang kurasakan saat ini membuatku sangat ingin melompat histeris saat itu juga.

Kau tampak berpikir, membuatku tersenyum kecut. Sepertinya kau sudah lupa kejadian itu, tentu saja. Aku terlalu bodoh jika berharap bahwa kau akan mengingat kejadian yang terjadi dalam durasi kurang dari semenit itu. "Ah. Gadis pensil."

Aku mengernyitkan alisku. "G-gadis pensil?" tanyaku masih dengan gaya kikuk. Astaga, sampai kapan gaya kikukku ini akan terus bertahan? Aku sangat ingin berbicara dengan normal saat ini.

"Hn. Karena aku tak tahu namamu, jadi aku memanggilmu begitu. Aku ingat bahwa aku meminjamkanmu pensil saat itu." Oh Tuhaaaaan! Kau mengingatnya! Mataku sampai berkaca-kaca saking senangnya. Aku memang aneh. Tapi perasaan senang yang menggejolak ini sungguh luar biasa. Tekanannya sungguh berat tapi membuatku nyaman. Kita terus terdiam sampai aku baru ingat bahwa aku melupakan sesuatu.

"A-ano … namaku-"

"-Temeeee!" Perkataanku terputus oleh suara nyaring teman akrabmu. Kau tentu saja langsung berbalik tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Namun aku tetap tersenyum sambil melanjutkan ucapanku yang tertunda, "-Haruno Sakura."

Walau kau tak mendengarnya, aku sudah sangat senang dengan obrolan singkat hari ini. Sasuke … apakah … aku punya harapan untuk memilikimu?

.

.

.

Waktu dengan cepat berlalu. Sudah sebulan sejak obrolan singkat itu dan kita sama sekali belum pernah saling tegur sapa lagi. Mungkin aku bodoh karena sudah berharap memilikimu. Aku terlalu senang dengan kejadian itu, sehingga aku lupa bahwa aku dan denganmu bagaikan langit dan bumi. Kita satu, namun terpisah. Kita satu sekolah, tapi entah mengapa seperti ada dinding besar yang memisahkanmu denganku.

"Sakura, kau sudah mendapat buku yang ingin kau pinjam?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku menoleh pada sahabatku, Ino, dan menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Kulihat dia hanya mendecak pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini. Makanya, jangan memikirkan Sasuke terus."

Aku langsung terbelalak dengan wajah memerah. "Ssst! Diamlah Ino! Nanti ada yang mendengarnya!"

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa? Semua orang punya hak untuk mencintai." Ino memang benar. Tapi aku cukup sadar diri bahwa aku tidak pantas bersanding denganmu. Kau terlalu perfeksionis, sedangkan aku biasa-biasa saja.

Dan juga, satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui perasaanku adalah Ino. Itu karena dia tidak sengaja melihat aku yang menulis nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' di halaman terakhir buku tulisku. Aku ingin menghilang dari dunia saat itu juga. Tapi untung saja Ino masih dapat memegang janjinya untuk tak memberitahu siapapun tentang hal ini.

"Emm … baiklah, aku akan mencarinya di rak sana." Ino mengangguk. Aku mulai menulusuri buku di rak dekat jendela. Buku yang aku cari adalah sitologi. Orochimaru-_sensei_ memberikami tugas untuk mencari dua puluh lima unsur penyusun sel. Aku sudah mencarinya di mana-mana, di literatur milikku, di internet, di literatur milik Ino, dan aku berhasil menemukannya. Namun Orochimaru-_sensei_ juga menyuruh kami untuk memisahkan antara golongan mikro dan makro. Itu yang membuat pikiranku susah belakangan ini.

"Ah! Itu dia!" Aku sungguh sumringah saat menemukan buku yang aku cari itu. Aku menjulurkan tanganku ke atas, namun sepertinya seseorang juga menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil buku itu. Aku menoleh pada orang itu, napasku hampir terhenti saat itu juga saat melihat sosokmu yang juga menatapku. Tangan kita bersentuhan, jarak kita dekat. Tidak! Aku mati-matian menahan diriku agar tidak pingsan saat itu juga.

"Gadis pensil?" panggilmu.

"S-Sasuke." Lagi-lagi kikuk!

"Kau mau buku ini?" tanyamu seraya menggenggam buku sitologi tersebut. Aku mengangguk. Kau kemudian menyerahkannya padaku.

"Kau tidak memakainya?" tanyaku heran. Kau menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya sebentar memakainya. Aku hanya mau mencari informasi tentang unsur penyusun sel yang termasuk golongan mikro dan makro."

"Hanya itu?" Aku mengangguk. "_Oksigen, karbon, hydrogen, nitrogen, kalsium, fosfor, kalium, sulfur, natrium, klorin_ dan _magnesium_. Selebihnya mikro." Aku termangu sejenak. Saat otakku sudah mencerna apa yang kau katakan, aku menganga takjub.

"Kau menghafalnya?" Kau mengangguk.

"Mudah saja membedakan yang mana golongan makro dan mikro. Kau hanya harus melihat kadarnya dalam sel, jika unsur tersebut kadarnya kurang dari 0,001, maka unsur tersebut tergolong mikro." Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke! Kau sangat membantu!" Aku berojigi di depanmu demi mengungkap rasa terimakasihku. Kau hanya memandangiku dengan intens, membuatku sedikit risih dan malu dengan tatapan itu. Namun sedetik kemudian kau tersenyum tipis, walau sangat tipis tapi itu sukses membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. S-Sasuke, kau benar-benar racun. Kau membuatku tak dapat berfikir dengan jernih, kau membuatku selalu salah fokus jika melihatmu, kau membuatku menggila, kau-

"Hn." –benar-benar membuatku tak dapat berkutik, bahkan sampai kau membalikkan tubuhmu untuk menjauhiku pun aku masih tak dapat berkutik. Sistem sarafku mungkin sudah tak bekerja dengan benar jika kau tersenyum seperti itu padaku. Senyum itu … baru pertama kali kulihat semenjak aku menyadari perasaanku -ah tidak, bahkan sejak aku pertama kali melihat wajahmu yang sangat elok dipandang itu.

.

.

.

Kita bertemu lagi di kantin sekolah. Aku yang sebelumnya kebingungan mencari tempat duduk karena kantin saat ini sedang sangat penuh, akhirnya tertolong karena kau memberiku kode saat aku melihatmu dari jauh. Aku tahu kau tidak akan berteriak memanggilku, karena itu sama sekali bukan sifatmu. Hanya dengan kode, aku sudah bisa mengerti.

"Ternyata kau mengerti juga, Gadis Pensil." Aku tersenyum seraya duduk di hadapannya. Ugh, kantin sangat ramai. Dan kami menjadi pusat perhatian. Kudengar bisikan orang-orang di kantin, mungkin mereka heran mengapa Sasuke rela saja berbagi tempat duduk dengan gadis sepertiku. Ah, aku memang tidak pantas untuknya. Aku tekankan itu berkali-kali dalam batinku, membuat batinku bergejolak menahan sakit. Sepertinya aku memang _maso_.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'gadis pensil'. Namaku-"

"-Haruno Sakura." Aku terkejut bukan main saat kau melanjutkan ucapanku. Sekilas aku dapat melihat kau juga terkejut, namun segera tersenyum tipis, membuat darahku berdesir hebat sekali lagi.

"D-darimana-"

"Saat tes penerimaan siswa baru, absen berurutan adalah kau, lalu aku. Tentu saja mataku mau tak mau melihat nama orang di atas namaku, otakku masih cukup untuk sekedar menghafal namamu." Kau menjelaskan, aku sebenarnya tak terlalu mendengarmu dan lebih memilih memandangi ekspresimu itu. Tapi setelah berbicara, wajahmu seakan meminta respon dariku, barulah saat itu aku menjawab.

"Ah, _souka_." Namun seketika aku baru teringat sesuatu. "E-eh. Tapi kau pernah bilang kalau kau tidak mengingat namaku, maka dari itulah kau memanggilku 'gadis pensil'."

"Aku baru mengingat namamu sekarang," jawabmu dengan tenang. "Dan kurasa panggilan itu lebih cocok untukmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah? Mungkin karena tubuhmu yang mirip sebatang pensil?" Wajahku memerah mendengarnya.

"K-kau-" Namun kemudian kau terkekeh, menghentikan protesanku yang baru sampai ke kerongkonganku.

"Kau lucu juga." Kau hendak pergi meninggalkanku lagi, namun kali ini aku tidak sekikuk dulu untuk berbicara denganmu.

"Sasuke-_kun_ …" panggilku. Kau menatapku dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. "Emm … ano … _dunk_-mu waktu itu keren sekali!" Bodoh! Bicara apa aku ini? Pasti dalam hati kau menertawakanku karena mengingat _dunk_-mu, padahal itu sudah satu bulan lebih berlalu.

"-makasih." Tapi di luar dugaanku, kau malah memasang senyum tipismu lagi. Barulah saat itu kau benar-benar pergi. Lidahku sudah kelu untuk menahanmu, dan mungkin aku akan mengeluarkan kalimat bodoh lagi saat aku mencoba untuk menahanmu.

Lagi-lagi, aku hanya dapat melihat punggungmu yang kian menjauh. Punggung itu, akankah kumiliki suatu saat nanti?

.

.

.

Aku merasa aku sudah mencapai batas. Aku rasa aku tak dapat membendung perasaan ini lagi. Aku harus mengeluarkannya, aku siap untuk menerima apapun keputusan Tuhan. Jika aku berjodoh denganmu, maka Tuhan pasti akan membuka jalan untukku.

Sudah kumantapkan diriku untuk mengatakannya hari ini. Segala resiko akan aku tanggung dengan sendirinya. Segala jenis penolakan akan kuterima dengan lapang dada. Namun bukan berarti aku tak berharap bahwa aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu. Aku pernah membaca novel, dari novel itu aku dapat mengutip kalimat 'jika kau sudah mencintai, maka kau akan siap menanggung rasa sakit'.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sekolah. Hari ini cerah. Semoga tetap cerah sampai sore hari. Semoga …

"Temeee!" Aku menoleh ke belakang. Dapat kulihat Naruto datang menerjangmu. Ah, melihat wajahmu di pagi hari membuatku semakin gugup. Tapi aku telah memutuskan untuk tidak akan mundur. Tidak akan. Aku harus mengatakannya, hari ini.

.

"Memangnya kau sudah tahu apa yang mau katakan nanti?" Ino menatapku dengan serius. Aku mengangguk. Hanya mengatakan 'aku suka padamu' , apa susahnya?

"Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Sakura. Kau sudah mengumpulkan mentalmu untuk ini. Tapi, apakah kau tidak ingat jika kau sudah berhadapan dengannya, kau akan menjadi seperti Hinata? Kau sangat gugup saat sudah berada di dekatnya. Nanti kau akan mengeluarkan kata-kata aneh lagi."

Aku tersentak kaget. Benar juga. Kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya? Aaarrgghh … aku sungguh orang yang berpikiran pendek.

"Kau sebaiknya perlu latihan." Ino menganjurkan. Aku termenung sejenak kemudian mengiyakan. Untuk hal seperti ini, aku harus pergi ke tempat sepi. Seperti atap, mungkin?

Maka di sinilah aku. Di atap sekolah dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang terus menggoyakan rambut merah muda sebahuku. Aku menghela nafas, menghembuskannya, sebelum berucap, "aku menyukaimu …"

Ah. Nadaku terdengar terlalu rapuh. Akan kuulangi sekali lagi. "Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tidak. Itu terlalu ekstrim. Aku hanya akan mengatakan suka tanpa mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Seorang wanita boleh mengutarakan perasaannya, tapi mengajak pacaran? Kurasa itu tidak mungkin kulakukan.

"Aku mencintaimu … aku menyukaimu bahkan sejak awal kita bertemu …" Bagus. Untung saja atap ini sepi, jadi tidak ada orang yang akan mendengarku. Akan kuulang sekali lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu!" teriakku. Aaahh … perasaan ini sungguh meluap-luap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang, dapat kulihat kau berdiri dengan wajah heran. Wajahku sungguh memerah! A-aku … aku malu sekali!

"A-aku sedang … err- be-berlatih untuk- y-ya, kau tahu sendirilah." Aku sungguh malu. Wajahku pasti sangat merah padam. Apalagi di depanmu! Dari sekian banyaknya manusia, kenapa harus kau yang muncul?!

Kau terkekeh. "Berlatihlah di depanku, Gadis Pensil." Aku terbelalak. Berlatih di depanmu? Astaga … tidak sadarkah bahwa latihan ini sebenarnya untukmu, Sasuke?

Namun aku mengangguk. Aku mulai mendekatimu. "A-aku …" Suaraku tertahan, tapi tetap kupaksakan untuk keluar. "-mencintaimu …"

Kau terus mendengarkan. "A-aku …" Napasku sesak. "A-aku …" Kenapa susah sekali?! "A-aku …" Aku menggeleng. "Kau bodoh!"

Aku langsung berlari saat itu juga. Namun aku juga menyadari kekonyolanku. Apa yang aku lakukan?! Aaaahhh! Aku yakin kau menganggapku orang aneh sekarang! Kenapa aku mengucapkan kata 'kau bodoh'?! Kenapaaaaa?!

Satu kenyataan ; aku belum siap untuk ditolak. Ditolak itu rasanya pasti sangat sakit. Lebih sakit dari perasaan yang terus tertahan ini. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dari kelopak mataku. Sungguh, kenapa aku sangat aneh?! Kenapa … aku sangat memalukan?!

Aku sampai pada hutan kecil di belakang sekolah. Aku menyandarkan diriku di pohon. Kuusap air mataku yang terus berjatuhan. Aku bahkan sangat malu untuk bertemu denganmu saat ini. Sasuke …

"Aaaahhh! Kenapa kau terus mengganggu pikiranku?!"

Aku tidak tahan lagi.

"Sampai kapan kau mau membuat pikiranku terfokus padamu?!"

Ini suara hatiku.

"Sampai kapan aku terus memendam perasaan ini?!"

Suara hati yang selalu tertahankan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pekaaaaa?!"

Dan kali ini suara hati itu keluar dengan paksa.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"Haaahh … haaahh …" Napasku ngos-ngosan. Antara capek berlari dan melawan batin. Namun kini aku lega karena sudah meneriakkannya.

"B-benarkah itu?" _Emerald_-ku terbelalak saat mendengar suara _baritone_-mu. Kau terkejut, namun aku juga tak kalah terkejutnya. A-apa lagi ini?! Kenapa kau harus mendengarnya?! K-kenapa hal aneh terjadi pada hari ini?!

Aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari lagi. Malu. Malu. Maluuu! Aku sangat malu! Tuhaaan! Biarkan aku menghilang saat ini juga!

"Sakura, tunggu!" Kau menahan tanganku. Aku memberontak, tapi kau semakin kuat mencengkramnya. "Benarkah apa yang kau katakan itu?" Aku sangat malu, sampai air mataku keluar. Tapi, saat ini, aku harus jujur. Aku tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi!

"Benar! Aku mencintaimu! Aku menyukaimu! Aku menyukai dan jatuh cinta padamu saat pandangan pertama! Saat kau memberiku pensil itu, aku terus memerhatikanmu! Kau mengunci atensiku sehaingga aku tak dapat menatap hal lain selain dirimu!" Kau semakin terkejut. Sudahlah! Terserah apa yang akan terjadi nanti! Terserah jika kau akan me-

"-haha." Eh? Aku menatapmu dengan heran saat kau tertawa. "Baguslah. Berarti kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku."

1…

2…

3…

"E-eeehh?!" Aku menutup mulutku menggunakan kedua telapak tanganku.

"Aku … juga sudah tertarik padamu saat pertemuan pertama kita. Aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku ragu apakah kau akan menerimaku atau tidak." Air mataku jatuh lagi. Aku cengeng, memang. Tapi kali ini aku bahagia! Aku bahagia sekali mendengar pengakuanmu! Apakah … ini mimpi?

"Baiklah. Karena kau mengatakannya lebih dulu, maka aku yang akan lebih dulu mengajakmu." Jeda sejenak, kau mengambil napas panjang. "Apakah … kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Kau tahu jawabannya! Kau tahu jawabannya, Sasuke!

Aku mengangguk seraya terus bertanya. Apakah ini mimpi? Tapi semua itu tertepis saat kau memelukku. Hangat kurasakan saat ini. Mimpi … tak akan merasakan kehangatan ini 'kan?

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura …" Kau berlirih pelan. Sudah. Sudahlah Sasuke! Kau bisa membuatku pingsan saat ini juga. Kau peluk tubuhku erat, aku balas memelukmu. Kau … sudah menjadi milikku. Kau …

… kita berpacaran. Sebuah hal yang tidak pernah kubayangkan. Aneh, tapi nyata. Dan aku mohon, semoga hubungan ini akan terus berlanjut. Semoga kita bisa menumbuhkan cinta lebih banyak lagi di dalam hubungan kita. Semoga … kita akan terus bahagia mulai saat ini. Kau dan aku. Bahagia, selamanya.

.

.

.

Ke manapun kau akan berlari, cinta sejatimu juga akan menyusulmu. Di manapun kau akan bersembunyi, cinta sejatimu akan menemukanmu. Bagimanapun kau mencoba menepis perasaanmu, cinta sejatimu akan tetap menunjukkan kenyataannya. Itulah cinta.

**.**

**That's Love**

**.**

**-The End-**

**Holaaaa~ wakakak ending yang gaje. Another gajeness fic :v lol**

**Oh ya, ini chapter dua, namun ceritanya masih sama. Chapter dua akan diambil dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Karena ini hanya twoshoots, maka tak akan mengganggu proses pengetikan fic mc-ku yang lain ;) karena ceritanya yang sama pulalah, aku memasukkan ini ke kategori complete. Tapi tetap saja tidak samalah banget lah, namanya juga beda sudut pandang, wkwkwk **

**Terus di chapter kedua nanti juga ada tambahan dikit mengenai hubungan mereka setelah pacaran **

**Hope you like it, minna.**

**Then, wanna give me any feedback?**

**Oh ya, for this fic, no silent reader please **

**.**

**Sign,**

**.**

**HanRiver**


	2. Chapter 2

Hei, sadarkah kau bahwa kau adalah wanita satu-satunya yang dapat menarik perhatianku?

**.**

**That's Love © HanRiver**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**SasuSaku Alternate Universe Fiction **

**.**

**Bad diction, ooc, typo(s), and etc **

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**.**

**Enjoy it~**

**.**

**Sasuke's Point of View**

**.**

Tak kenal maka tak sayang. Pribahasa itu sudah aku dengar berkali-kali selama enam belas tahun aku hidup. Jika kau tak saling mengenal, maka perasaan kasih sayang tak akan tumbuh. Benarkah? Dulunya aku percaya pribahasa itu. Jika kau sudah mengenal busuknya seseorang dan masih menyayangi orang itu, maka itu benar-benar cinta sejati.

Tapi itu terpatahkan olehmu. Aku langsung menepis pribahasa itu jauh-jauh dari hidupku saat aku melihatmu di tes penerimaan siswa baru. Saat itu aku duduk tenang seraya menunggu soal dibagikan. Aku bosan. Kebosananku membuatku menoleh ke sana-sini, mengamati pergerakan orang-orang di sekitar. Ada yang gugup, mengantuk, santai, dan ada yang membuka buku catatannya. Namun semua kegiatan itu terhenti saat para pengawas mulai membagikan soalnya.

Saat itu, kau duduk di sampingku. Bergerak gelisah, membuatku mau tak mau memandang ke arahmu. _Emerald_-mu bergulir ke sana-sini, tampak panik. Aku yakin dengan pergerakanmu itu, kau dapat mengganggu ketentramanku saat mengerjakan soal. Maka kujulurkan pensil serta penghapus cadanganku. Kau terperangah, kemudian menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman. Aku berpikir kau bodoh. Sudah keadaan mendesak, dan kau menolak pemberianku?

"Jangan gagal hanya dengan hal konyol seperti itu." Aku berucap padamu. Kau tertegun mendengar ucapanku. Dengan wajah memerah, kau menerima pensil dan penghapusku seraya tersenyum manis dan mengucapkan kata 'terimakasih'.

Senyuman. Senyuman yang tampak di wajahmu membuat wajahku memanas. Ah, ternyata ada makhluk Tuhan semanis dia di bumi ini. Namun aku tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarku dan mulai melirik soal. Baru beberapa menit aku mengerjakan soal tersebut, dapat kurasakan kau memberiku absen. Aku menerimanya tanpa memandang wajahmu, aku khawatir wajahku akan memanas lagi. Absen digilir dari kanan ke kiri, kau berada di kananku, jadi sudah jelas namamu tepat berada di atasku. Haruno Sakura. nama yang indah, aku rasa kau cocok dengan namamu. Haruno Sakura, akan selalu kuingat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mulai saat itu aku selalu memerhatikanmu dari jauh. Aku mendesah kecewa saat kita berada di kelas yang berbeda. Aku di kelas A, dan kau di kelas B. Tapi aku senang saat jadwal pelajaran olahraga kita sama, hari kamis. Berarti setiap hari kamis kita akan selalu bertemu.

Kau selalu bersama teman pirangmu itu, membuatku tak bisa mendekatimu, bahkan hanya untuk berbasa-basi. Selain itu, itu bukan sifatku. Sebenarnya aku menunggumu untuk menyapaku duluan, tapi aku rasa itu tidak mungkin saat melihat sifatmu yang kadang-kadang menjadi pemalu. Heran mengapa aku tahu? Ah, aku bahkan juga heran mengapa aku mengumpulkan informasi tentangmu. Golongan darahmu O, zodiakmu Aries, kau lahir pada tanggal 28 Maret, kau anak tunggal, kau adalah pribadi yang rajin dan serius saat mengerjakan sesuatu, kau tekun, pekerja keras, dan sifat-sifatmu itulah yang membuatku tak mengelak lagi, bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu, pada pandangan pertama.

Ciiit! Ciit! SRAK!

Huh. Membosankan. Aku memang suka basket, tapi aku tak suka jika lawanku tak melawanku dengan serius. Kemenangan telak kudapatkan di pertandingan ini. Aku dapat mendengar teriakan para wanita menyeruakkan namaku, aku tidak peduli. Aku sempat melirikmu sekilas, kau juga tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau tersenyum, padahal kelasmu kalah. Bisakah … aku menganggap senyummu itu untukku karena _dunk_-ku berhasil?

"Sasuke-_kun_! Ini handuk untukmu!" Aku masih ingin menatapmu, tapi seorang wanita datang menghampiriku. Kalau tidak salah, dia teman sekelasku. Aku lupa siapa namanya, dan jangan memaksaku untuk mengingatnya.

Segera kutolak handuk pemberian itu dengan halus dan wajah datar. Aku pikir dia akan tersinggung dengan penolakanku. Tapi ternyata tidak, gadis pirang itu malah tersenyum. Inilah yang membuatku heran. Mengapa para wanita masih saja tersenyum di depanku saat aku sudah menolak mereka? Aku tidak peduli dengan semua wanita, kecuali—

Aku tersenyum kecut. Kau sudah tidak ada di tempatmu tadi. Mungkin kau sudah kembali ke ruang ganti baju. Karena tidak melihat sosokmu, maka aku juga memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gedung olahraga.

.

.

.

"S-Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Aku menatap wanita di depanku ini dengan tatapan datar dan bosan. Oh, ayolah. Aku sudah berkali-kali dihadapkan pada situasi ini, dan aku selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Tidakkah para wanita sadar, huh? Aku ingin mereka berhenti mengejarku. Itu tak ada gunanya, karena hatiku sudah terperangkap padamu.

"Maaf, aku tidak ingin berpacaran." Aku berucap dengan nada dingin dan penuh penekanan, agar Tayuya segera menyerah. Ia terlihat ingin berbicara, tapi aku dengan cepat melangkahkan kakiku pergi dari sana sebelum dia mencegahku.

Mataku menyipit saat melihat rambutmu yang mencolok di tengah semak-semak. Aku tertawa dalam hati, kau begitu mencolok, apakah itu yang kau sebut bersembunyi?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" tanyaku. Pandangan kita bertemu, kau tampak salah tingkah dengan kedua pipi yang bersemu merah. Kau manis. Kau sangat manis.

"A-aku …" Gugup, kah? Aku tahu kau pemalu, tapi ternyata kau sangat pemalu jika berbicara dengan orang asing. Padahal waktu tes kau dengan santai menolak pensilku. Apakah sifat malumu berkembang seiring dengan pertumbuhanmu? Karena sepertinya kau tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapanmu, maka aku langsung memotongnya.

""Kau … ah. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Wajahmu kembali memerah. Sungguh manis.

"A-ah. I-iya. Kita bertemu saat tes penerimaan siswa baru." Aku senang saat tahu bahwa kau mengingat awal pertemuan kita. Aku pikir kau melupakan kejadian sesaat waktu itu. Aku berpikir, aku akan mencoba untuk membuat nama baru untukmu, nama di mana hanya akulah satu-satunya yang dapat memanggilmu demikian, sehingga kau tidak bisa melupakanku. Konyol? Memang. Tapi aku ingin berbeda, aku ingin berbeda dari yang lain.

"Ah. Gadis pensil." Aku berucap dengan refleks. Gadis pensil? Hm. Bagus juga. Kau tampak mengernyitkan alismu.

"G-gadis pensil?" Kau tampak protes, tapi aku berpikir cepat untuk mencari alasan.

"Hn. Karena aku tak tahu namamu, jadi aku memanggilmu begitu. Aku ingat bahwa aku meminjamkanmu pensil saat itu." Ah, sungguh kebohongan yang luar biasa. Gengsiku mengatakan bukan ini saat yang tepat untuk berkata sejujurnya.

"A-ano … namaku—"

"—Teme!" Aku segera menoleh saat mendengar teriakan Naruto. Aku langsung berbalik, aku bukan tipe orang yang berkata 'Jaa ne' saat hendak pergi.

"-Haruno Sakura." Entah karena angin yang mengantar suaramu atau apa, namun aku mendengar kau berlirih, walau terdengar samar. Haruno Sakura. Aku tahu. Aku sangat menghapalnya di luar kepala, Sakura.

.

.

.

Pelajaran yang dibawakan Azuma-_sensei_ sungguh membosankan. Guru apa itu? Beliau datang dan hanya memperlihatkan bagaimana cara dia merokok. Sungguh tidak patut dicontoh bagi seorang murid. Padahal, peraturan tak boleh merokok di sekolah semestinya tidak hanya berlaku pada siswa, namun juga pada para guru. Bukankah tidak adil jika peraturan dilanggar oleh orang yang membuat peraturan itu sendiri?

Perpustakaan. Tempat pelarianku jika aku sedang bosan. Membaca adalah hal membosankan bagi sebagian orang, tapi hal membosankan itu bisa membuang waktu beberapa jam.

Di sinilah aku. Berada di depan rak di mana rentetan buku-buku tersusun rapi di sana. Namun aku bingung, buku apa lagi yang ingin kubaca? Semua buku yang berada di rentetan ini sama sekali tidak menarik perhatianku.

Saat sadar bahwa ternyata jam pelajar keempat adalah Orochimaru -_sensei_, guru biologi yang katanya tidak disenangi oleh para siswa, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencari buku pelajaran sitologi. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak aku tidak menyentuh buku itu.

Itu, yah? Tanganku langsung kuulurkan untuk mengambil buku yang sudah menjadi incaranku. Namun seketika tanganku menyentuh tangan lain yang rupanya juga hendak mengambil buku tersebut. Aku segera berbalik, menemukan sosok dirimu yang sedang terkejut. Aku menahan napas, berusaha tak berpenampilan konyol karena sedang gugup.

"Gadis pensil?" panggilku refleks.

"S-Sasuke." Kau berucap dengan gagap. Kau malu? Ah, tidak. Aku yakin kau hanya terkejut.

"Kau mau buku ini?" tanyaku. Kau terlihat heran.

"Kau tidak memakainya?" Aku menggeleng pelan. Walau sangat membutuhkan buku itu, tapi, apa salahnya jika memberikanmu? "Aku hanya sebentar memakainya. Aku hanya mau mencari informasi tentang unsur penyusun sel yang termasuk golongan mikro dan makro."

Kau berucap tidak enak. Dalam hati, aku tertawa kecil. "Hanya itu?" tanyaku. Kau mengangguk. "_Karbon, hydrogen, nitrogen, kalsium, fosfor, kalium, sulfur, natrium, klorin_ dan _magnesium_. Selebihnya mikro."

Kau memandangku dengan takjub, hei, apakah kau tahu kalau aku sungguh malu ditatap seperti itu? "Kau menghafalnya?" tanyamu dengan wajah kagum.

"Mudah saja membedakan yang mana golongan makro dan mikro. Kau hanya harus melihat kadarnya dalam sel, jika unsur tersebut kadarnya kurang dari 0,001, maka unsur tersebut tergolong mikro," jawabku, kau mengangguk, aku sedikit lega melihat anggukanmu, ternyata kau mengerti maksudku.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke! Kau sangat membantu!" _Emerald-_mu berbinar, aku memandangimu, memandangi matamu yang bersinar cerah. Ah, itulah. Itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Itulah yang membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu. Itulah hal _plus_ yang terdapat hanya padamu seorang. Aku tidak dapat menahan senyum tipisku, aku merasa sangat bahagia diberikan kesempatan untuk memandang mata indahmu.

"-Hn." Aku tidak bisa berucap lagi. Aku takut jika berucap dengan nada kegirangan, akan membuatku terlihat aneh di matamu. Kau terus memandangiku, membuat wajahku terasa panas. Aku malah langsung membalikkan tubuhku, menyembunyikan rona merah yang terlihat jelas di pipiku. Aku meninggalkanmu, melangkah menuju rak yang lain. Dari jauh, aku memerhatikanmu yang berjalan kembali menuju sahabatmu. Aku tidak berhenti tersenyum melihatmu.

.

.

.

Kantin sangat ramai. Aku tidak nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini. Namun, aku cukup malas untuk berdesakan di keramaian hanya untuk keluar dari kantin. Aku memandang bosan ke sekeliling, tidak ada hal yang menarik di kantin. Yang kau lihat hanyalah orang-orang yang mengantri, berdesakan untuk memperoleh makan siang. Seharusnya sekolah membuka satu kantin lagi, atau memperluas area kantin. Ah, sudahlah. Protes pun belum tentu didengar oleh yang berkuasa.

Mataku melebar saat melihatmu di antara desakan orang-orang itu. Kau seperti kebingungan. Kau sangat lucu. Aku terus memandangimu sampai matamu terarah padaku. Aku segera memberimu kode, agar kau menemaniku duduk di sini.

"Ternyata kau mengerti juga, Gadis Pensil." Kau tersenyum lagi. Kau duduk di hadapanku. Sebenarnya, hal ini membuatku sangat grogi. Hal ini membuatku sangat kikuk. Kantin yang ramai seakan tidak ter-_notice_ olehku. Keributan orang-orang seketika terdengar samar. Hanya kau, dan aku.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'gadis pensil'. Namaku-"

"-Haruno Sakura." Aku memotong ucapannya. Haruno Sakura. Aku tersenyum. Akhirnya, aku dapat mengucapkan namanya di depannya. Akhirnya aku berani mengucapkan namanya tanpa memedulikan rasa grogiku saat berbicara dengannya.

"D-darimana-"

Kau tampak terkejut. Tentu saja, kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu dan aku sudah mengetahui namamu. Itu wajar saja kalau kau tampak terkejut. Ah, apakah aku terlihat seperti seorang _stalker_ sekarang?

"Saat tes penerimaan siswa baru, absen berurutan adalah kau, lalu aku. Tentu saja mataku mau tak mau melihat nama orang di atas namaku, otakku masih cukup untuk sekedar menghafal namamu," jelasku agar kau tidak menganggapku sebagai seorang penguntit.

"Ah, _souka_." Aku bernapas lega. "E-eh. Tapi kau pernah bilang kalau kau tidak mengingat namaku, maka dari itulah kau memanggilku 'gadis pensil'."

Ah iya. Aku baru ingat jika aku sudah berdusta padanya. Otakku mulai berpikir keras untuk mencari alasan. "Aku baru mengingat namamu sekarang." Aku berusaha menjawab dengan tenang. "Dan kurasa panggilan itu lebih cocok untukmu."

"Kenapa?" Kau bertanya lagi. Membuatku gemas dan ingin menjahilimu.

"Entahlah? Mungkin karena tubuhmu yang mirip sebatang pensil?" Aku hampir saja meledakkan tawaku kala melihat wajahmu yang memerah.

"K-kau-" Aku terkekeh. Wajahmu sungguh lucu. Aku tidak tahan dengan itu.

"Kau lucu juga," ucapku tiba-tiba. Aku juga sedikit tersentak mengapa aku berucap seperti itu. Ah, bagaimana ini? Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk berdiri, memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya lagi.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_ …" Kau memanggilku, membuat gerakanku terhenti. Semburat merah muncul di pipimu. "Emm … ano … _dunk_-mu waktu itu keren sekali!"

Aku terkejut. Ah, ternyata dia melihat _dunk_-ku? Dan … dia menyebutnya keren?

"-makasih," ucapku seraya tersenyum tipis. Aku harus pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya, sebelum gerakanku terlihat aneh. Wajahku lagi-lagi memerah. Ah … sampai kapan aku bersikap seperti ini padanya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'…_dunk-mu waktu itu keren sekali!_'

Aku menutupi wajahku dengan bantal. Kembali teringat di benakku perkataanmu yang membuat wajahku memanas. Senyum tipismu waktu itu … untukku kah? Bisakah aku menganggapnya seperti itu, _ne,_ Haruno Sakura?

Aku bangkit dari tidurku. Sudah cukup dengan euforia ini. Sudah cukup dengan segala delusi yang kuciptakan karenamu. Semuanya akan kubuat menjadi nyata. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan segala perasaan yang tertahan selama beberapa bulan. Aku tidak sanggup lagi memandangimu dari jauh. Aku ingin lebih maju, aku ingin selangkah—tidak, aku tidak ingin selangkah, aku ingin dua, tiga, lima bahkan sepuluh langkah mendekatimu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura." Aku berucap di depan cermin seraya menatap pantulan diriku. Apakah wajahku akan terlihat aneh di depanmu? Mungkin tidak. "Maukah … kau menjadi—"

Omonganku terputus. Ayolah, kenapa aku harus semalu ini. Haruno Sakura bahkan belum berada di depanku, dan aku sudah tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Tenanglah, Uchiha Sasuke. Bukankah tenang adalah pesonamu selama ini?

Iya, mungkin aku selalu tampak tenang dari luar. Namun di dalam diriku menyeruakkan berbagai ekspresi dan emosi yang tidak bisa ditampilkan oleh wajahku. Terutama saat bersamamu.

Aku hanya bisa berharap, semoga besok apa yang aku harapkan terjadi. Semoga kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapku. Yah, semoga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Temeeee_!"

Aku dapat merasakan rangkulan Naruto yang membuat badanku sedikit tidak seimbang. Aku mendengus kesal, entah kenapa aku bisa memilih teman yang berwatak seperti ini.

"Hari ini panaaaassss! Padahal ini kan masih pagi. Ah, _Teme_, apakah kau sudah menamatkan _game_ yang kupinjamkan kemarin?" Aku mendelik pada Naruto. Menyentuh _game_-nya pun tidak karena pikiranku sepenuhnya terusik karenamu.

"Naruto," ucapku tiba-tiba. Naruto menatapku dengan alis terangkat, penasaran dengan kalimatku selanjutnya. "Apakah … aku cukup tampan?"

Mata Naruto melotot saking kagetnya. Aku mendengus melihat ekspresinya. Apakah harus sekaget itu?

"_Teme,_ apakah kau _Teme_?" Aku mengernyitkan alisku, tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan konyol Naruto itu. Dan, siapa pula itu _Teme_? Aku sudah memperingatkan Naruto untuk memanggil nama asliku seperti aku yang memanggil nama aslinya.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke," ujarku cukup kesal.

"Kau, tadi … bertanya—ahahahahaha! Ya ampun! Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kau bertanya seperti itu!" Naruto kini tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat kekesalanku semakin menjadi-jadi. "Kau tidak peka, polos atau bodoh? Mayoritas wanita di sekolah ini tergila-gila padamu! Jangan mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti itu."

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, sudahlah. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan datar dan kembali berkata, "aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada seorang wanita."

Naruto tersedak, sepertinya ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia terbatuk sambil menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sungguh pemandangan yang lucu, tapi sayangnya aku tidak ingin tertawa saat ini.

"K—kau! Siapa kau?! Di mana kau sembunyikan _Teme_!" Aku memandang malas pada Naruto. Sekali lagi, apakah harus sekaget itu?

"Naruto, cukup. Aku serius." Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan seserius mungkin agar ia bisa menanggapiku dengan serius pula.

"Err—baiklah. Jadi, siapa wanita beruntung itu? Seorang artis kah? Atau dia seorang model cantik? Atau penyanyi? Atau … seorang Tuan Putri?"

"Sebaiknya kau buang ekspektasimu itu. Dia hanyalah murid sekolah ini." Naruto menatapku dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Jadi, siapa?"

Aku membuang pandanganku ke arah lain, mentalku tak cukup kuat untuk menatap mata Naruto sambil mengucapkan namamu. Aku menjawab dengan pelan, "Haruno Sakura, kau kenal?"

Naruto mengingat-ingat, kemudian senyumnya mengembang dan melihatku dengan pandangan menggoda seraya berkata, "heeehhh~ ternyata kau tertarik dengan wanita tekun seperti dia. Hahahaha! Selera yang bagus, _Teme_! Dia cocok untukmu! Dia sangat manis dan tulus, tapi tetap saja, kemanisannya masih kalah dengan _my lovely_ Hinata-_chan_ yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan! Eh, _Teme_, kau tahu? Kemarin Hinata-_chan_—"

Aku mulai menampilkan wajah malasku lagi saat Naruto bercerita tentang gadis yang dipujanya selama bertahun-tahun itu. Perkataan Naruto terdengar samar karena aku fokus dengan pikiranku. Apakah aku bisa mengatakannya? Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja? Oh, aku mulai gugup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Kata Lee, pikiranmu bisa tenang jika kau ke atap. Di sana sepi, lebih baik kau berlatih di sana._'

Aku berjalan dengan langkah berat seraya mengingat ucapan Naruto. Benarkah aku harus berlatih untuk hal seperti ini? Yang benar saja. Bagaimana jika orang lain mendengarku?

Aku menghela napas berkali-kali sembari menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Aku memang butuh ketenangan. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta dan ingin mengungkapkannya. Ini pertama kalinya aku berada di situasi seperti ini.

Aku membuka pintu atap, mataku sedikit terbelalak saat melihatmu yang membelakangiku. Meski aku tak melihat wajahmu, tapi aku tahu itu kau. Kau sangat mencolok dengan warna rambut seperti itu, tentu saja aku langsung mengenalmu.

"…sejak awal kita bertemu…"

Suaramu terdengar samar. Aku mengernyitkan alisku, sedikit heran mengapa kau berbicara sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu!" Kau berteriak, seolah melampiaskan segala emosi yang tertanam di dalam dirimu. Membuatku yang berada di belakangmu terkejut sekaligus heran di saat yang bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku, mencoba bernada seperti biasanya. Kau tersentak dan menoleh padaku, tiba-tiba sebuah semburat merah menghiasi wajahmu. Ah, kau pasti malu karena aku mendengar apa yang seharusnya tidak kudengar.

"A-aku sedang … err- be-berlatih untuk- y-ya, kau tahu sendirilah." Kau berucap dengan gagap karena malu. Aku tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa saat ini. Apakah kau … melakukannya, demi orang lain? Demi orang yang kau cintai?

Aku terkekeh, namun sebenarnya aku cukup meringis perih. "Berlatihlah di depanku, Gadis Pensil." Apa-apaan aku ini? Menyuruhnya untuk berlatih di depanku. Ah, biarlah. Aku ingin mendengar kata-kata itu ditujukan padaku, walau mungkin sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

Yang buat aku heran, kau mengangguk dengan mudahnya dan mendekatiku. Ah, biarlah.

"A-aku …" Kau memberi jeda sejenak pada kalimatmu. "…mencintaimu…"

Saat kau mengatakan hal itu, sebuah perasaan sejuk menyapu hatiku. Tapi aku segera menepis segalanya. Sadarlah, Sasuke, kalimat itu bukan untukmu.

"A-aku…"

"…"

"A-aku…"

Aku mulai menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"A-aku…"

Ah, aku tahu, sangat sulit untuk menyatakan cinta.

"Kau bodoh!"

Hah?

Setelah berteriak dengan nada frustasi, kau langsung berlari meninggalkanku, membuatku terkejut. Apakah aku membuatmu tertekan? Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?

Dari pada pusing memikirkannya, aku segera berlari menyusulmu sampai ke hutan kecil belakang sekolah. Mungkin kau tak sadar bahwa aku terus berlari di belakangmu, sampai kau berhenti di depan sebuah pohon besar. Aku juga ikut berhenti dengan napas ngos-ngosan.

Kau sandarkan tubuhmu pada pohon itu, namun kau masih tak melihatku karena aku yakin sebuah pohon juga menutupi tubuhku.

"Aaaahhh! Kenapa kau terus mengganggu pikiranku?!" Kau berteriak lagi dengan nada frustasi, teriakan itu juga mewakili isi hatiku saat ini, kau yang selalu saja menganggu pikiranku.

"Sampai kapan kau mau membuat pikiranku terfokus padamu?!"

Kata-katamu itu, persis seperti apa yang kurasakan padamu saat ini.

"Sampai kapan aku terus memendam perasaan ini?!"

Ya, sampai kapan?

"Kenapa kau tidak pekaaaaa?!"

Sama denganmu, Haruno Sakura, kau tidak peka dengan perasaanku. Tapi ah, sepertinya aku juga tidak pernah mengirimkan sinyal padamu.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Teriakanmu yang terakhir itu seketika menghantamku dengan keras. Aku pastikan mataku terbelalak saat ini. Apa … kau bilang? Apakah … aku salah dengar?

"B-benarkah itu?" Aku menghampirimu. Kau memandangku, kau sangat terkejut melihat keberadaanku di sini.

Kau baru saja hendak berlari lagi, tapi aku dengan sigap menahan tanganmu. "Sakura, tunggu!"

Aku butuh penjelasan darimu. Ya, aku butuh semua itu setelah kau membuatku sangat terkejut.

"Benarkah apa yang kau katakan itu?" tanyaku, kali ini nada bicaraku merendah. Kini kau menatapku dengan pandangan seolah tidak tahan lagi, dapat kulihat setets air mata berada di kelopak matamu.

"Benar! Aku mencintaimu! Aku menyukaimu! Aku menyukai dan jatuh cinta padamu saat pandangan pertama! Saat kau memberiku pensil itu, aku terus memerhatikanmu! Kau mengunci atensiku sehaingga aku tak dapat menatap hal lain selain dirimu!" Aku tertegun mendengar semua ucapanmu. Kau terlihat pasrah. Apa yang terjadi—

"-haha." Aku tertawa, membuatmu memasang wajah heran, tentu saja. Aku merasa konyol. Kau juga jatuh cinta padaku. Aku gugup, dan ternyata kau pun sama. Perasaanku menggebu-gebu, dan ternyata kau pun sama. Kau ingin menyatakan cintamu padaku, dan aku pun ingin segera mengatakannya padamu. Semua perasaan kita, rasa gugup kita, euforia kita …

"Baguslah. Berarti kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku." Kau tampak heran, dan beberapa detik kemudian terkejut.

"E-eeehh?!"

Aku tersenyum, sekarang akan kujelaskan semuanya. Rasa gugup tadi sirna seketika. "Aku … juga sudah tertarik padamu saat pertemuan pertama kita. Aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku ragu apakah kau akan menerimaku atau tidak."

Air matamu jatuh kembali. Aku sangat senang melihat raut bahagiamu yang tercetak jelas di wajahmu. "Baiklah. Karena kau mengatakannya lebih dulu, maka aku yang akan lebih dulu mengajakmu." Aku menjeda kalimatku, karena kalimat selanjutnya kuucapkan dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Apakah … kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Kau mengangguk dengan wajah bahagia yang masih terpatri di wajahmu. Tanganku tergerak untuk memelukmu, menyalurkan kehangatan di dalam pelukan ini. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura …" lirihku pelan seraya mengeratkan pelukanku.

Akhirnya, semuanya berakhir sesuai yang aku inginkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha! Sasuke-_kun_! Kau alay!"

Sasuke mendelik kesal pada tunangannya itu. "Sakura, tulisanmu juga tak kalah alay-nya dengan ini."

Sakura mulai mengecilkan suara tawanya. Ia menyapu setetes air mata pada sudut matanya akibat tertawa. "Aku seorang perempuan, jadi wajar jika tulisanku seperti itu. Tapi—kau?" Sakura pun mulai tertawa lagi.

"Ini idemu, Haruno Sakura. Kau bilang kau mau membagikan cerpen dari sudut pandang kita berdua pada para tamu undangan di pernikahan kita nanti."

"Aku 'kan cuma mau membagikan kisah kita pada semuanya!" Sakura tersenyum senang, namun seketika senyumannya melembut. "Kau tahu, Sasuke-_kun_? Saat menulis ini, aku terkenang masa lalu. Di mana aku sangat tergila-gila padamu. Perasaan itu sesak sekaligus menyenangkan."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan berucap, "jangan lupa. Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama."

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku." Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke dan memeluk calon suaminya itu. "Aku sangat bahagia. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Sakura, ia lebih memilih mengecup sudut bibir gadis itu dan kembali memeluknya.

Walau Sasuke tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Sakura tahu bahwa ia juga sangat bahagia, dan tentu saja juga sangat mecintai gadis itu sebagaimana gadis itu mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

"_Love is a decision, it is a judgment, it is a promise. If love were only a feeling, there would be no basis for the promise to love each other forever. A feeling comes and it may go. How can I judge that it will stay forever, when my act doesn't involve judgment and decision."_

_-__**Erich Fromm**_

.

.

.

.

**That's Love**

.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

.

**Apa ini? Entahlah, saya juga tidak tahu.**

**Tanggapan diterima di kotak review.**

**Sankyu before.**

**Sign,**

_**HanRiver **_


End file.
